The present invention relates to a runner system for the processing of plastics or other materials and more particularly pertains to a position adjusting means for hot runner nozzle and the adjusting method and use thereof.
A hot runner system is an extension of the nozzle of an injection molding machine. As a part of the mold, the hot runner system serves to keep plastics in a molten state during the processing and molding of plastics, and to channel the molten plastics to different mold cavities. It may eliminate wastage of sprue materials, lower injection pressure, shorten injection cycle and enhance product quality.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional hot runner system which mainly comprises three parts, namely a main inlet 101, a manifold 102 and nozzles 103. The main inlet is connected with an injection opening of an injection molding machine. The main inlet is also connected with an inlet of the manifold. The manifold is disposed with runners therein. Each of the runners has an outlet which is connected with one of the nozzles. When the hot runner system is in operation, the sealing between the manifold outlets and nozzle inlets is normally achieved by heat expansion of the manifold components, and the clamping force of mold plates. The main inlet, the manifold and the nozzles are disposed with a heating component. The hot runner system is disposed inside the mold plate of a mold. The bottom central part of the manifold is disposed with a circular central positioning means 104 and a positioning pin 105 to fix the position of the manifold inside the mold plate. Depending on the requirements of different molds, it is possible to adjust the design of the manifold and the number of nozzles of different configurations, thereby catering for the needs of different molds. However, such conventional hot runner system has a fixed configuration design. The manifold is designed according to the positions of the nozzles. After the positions of the nozzles have been fixed, the corresponding outlets of the manifold would be processed and machined and could not be changed. After the utilization cycle of the mold has been completed, the hot runner system with fixed configuration could not be applied to other molds with different nozzle arrangements. On the other hand, to the clients who order manufacturers to manufacture such hot runner system with fixed configuration, no adjustment is possible after the positions of the nozzles have been fixed. If adjustment is needed at a later design stage, the mold must be designed according to the fixed positions of the nozzles of the hot runner system. It is impossible to optimize the design of the mold unless the manifold is manufactured again, which results in wastage.
In view of the above, the present hot runner systems with fixed configuration have the problems of poor applicability, unreasonable configuration and inconvenience in use, and the problems are yet to be overcome.